


Can't breathe

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Nightmare [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedrooms, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Love, Nightmares, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Skyfall, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: No... it can't be possible. It can't be....





	Can't breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta Tayryn.

****007****

 

Bond was running; to where he didn't know. How he got there was something he didn't know either. For what purpose was also a mystery to him, but what he did know, was that he was wet, tired, and disoriented. Everything around him was dark. Judging from the shade of darkness surrounding him, probably around midnight. Where was he? Why was he running?

 

As he kept running, his surroundings became more familiar, though he couldn't understand why just yet. Then he suddenly knew where he was: Skyfall. Why was he here?

 

He entered the mansion he’d grown up in; the property was empty. As he looked around he could see holes everywhere. A shooting had taken place here. When had this happened, he wondered.

 

It didn't make any sense.

 

He left a few moments later, not bothering to close the door.

 

The next thing James knew, he was standing a few meters from the chapel. Behind him, the mansion he had left just moments before was burning down, and he didn’t know why or how. What was he doing here anyway? He hadn’t been back in years.

 

No, he had no reason to be here unless… he needed to protect someone. Yes, if he needed to disappear or make someone disappear, then yes, Skyfall was the perfect place for that.

 

His blue eyes widened when he realized the reason for his presence in this place was probably because Olivia was in danger. It was obvious to him now. Why else would he be here? James' heartbeat increased. He needed to find her; make sure she was all right.

 

She had to be in the chapel otherwise he wouldn't be standing here. As he approached it, James felt suddenly uneasy, as if something had already happened to her. He was too late. He could sense it. He took a deep breath and entered the chapel.

 

The first thing he saw was the back of a tall, blond-haired man standing close to Olivia.

 

Why was he standing so close to her? Wait… was he holding a gun to her temple? Yes, and from what James could see, the man's intentions were obvious. He curled his fingers around Olivia's on the butt of the gun and forced her index finger onto the trigger.

 

The blond-haired man's head was close to Olivia’s, and it was clear he wanted to force M to pull to pull the trigger, so the bullet would go through their temples, killing them both. What kind of man would want to do such a crazy thing, except for a disturbed one?

 

James had seen enough and threw the knife, which suddenly appeared in his hand. It landed in the man’s back. A cry of pain filled the air, and he let go of Olivia. Bond watched as the man turned to face him, visibly annoyed by the disturbance and pain he felt as he took a few steps toward him. James looked him in the eyes as he dropped to his knees, and finally fell on the cool, hard chapel floor.

 

The bastard was ugly, Bond couldn't help but think. Square jaw, brown eyes; his features didn't seem natural. The man must have had plastic surgery or something, and if not, then Mother nature hadn't been kind to him.

 

M stood there, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. She seemed relieved to see him, but something was wrong. The strength and wit that normally showed in her beautiful blue eyes was fading quickly. She seemed unsteady on her feet. He was at her side in an instant catching her in his arms when she swayed and fell. He checked her body for any sign of trauma and saw her left hip bleeding heavily. Judging from the amount of it on her hands, coat, and skirt, it must have been bleeding for a while.

 

His eyes grew wide with panic. He had saved millions of people over the years, without their knowledge, and now he was powerless to save the one and only person that truly meant something to him.

 

James knew what he ought to do, but he couldn't bring himself to move, or even call for the medevac team. It was as if he couldn't command his body to jump into action anymore. He knew it would have been useless anyway. Olivia, his Olivia was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

Bond lifted his head and looked over his shoulder and saw Kincade. Had he been there all along? James had no idea. The man took off his cap and looked down. More proof to Bond that nothing could be done to save her.

 

Suddenly the air seemed to have left his lungs. He was suffocating; he couldn't breathe properly anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks as all James could do was watch M, Olivia Mansfield, die in his arms.

 

A few moments later, she was gone.

 

Placing his hand on her face, he slowly slid it down to close her eyes.

 

He ducked his head and placed a kiss on her forehead, as he held her tight against him.

 

~*007*~

 

"Nooooo!" Bond yelled, waking up with a start, and sitting up.

 

"James?" Olivia called his name softly.

 

She shifted and turned on the bedside lamp, then pulled herself up in a sitting position, and looked over at him. His upper body was covered in sweat, and he looked like he couldn't breathe… Olivia reached out to touch his forearm, calling his name again. This time, James turned his head toward her, but his eyes were unfocused.

 

"James, my love, what is it?" She tried in a calm and steady voice.

 

He didn't answer, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Whatever he had been dreaming had obviously shaken him, Olivia realized. She moved closer to him before deciding to straddle him, so she could face him. Olivia took his face in both her hands and said in a firm voice, "James, darling, look at me."

 

Olivia could see when her voice finally got through. His focus was slowly coming back.

 

"Yes, that's right. Come back to me, my dear boy."

 

"Olivia?" he whispered.

 

"Yes, I'm here, James." Olivia smiled at him as she let go of his face.

"Oh God, Olivia," the man she was straddling said, and put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. His head buried in the crook of her neck, he cried.

 

"It's all right, James. It's all right, I'm here," Olivia told him in a soothing voice. Her hand caressed the back of his head.

 

His body, shaking as he cried, it took a couple of long minutes for James to start talking, and when he did, it was in a voice just above a whisper. He was afraid that saying the words aloud would make it more real.

 

"I took you to Skyfall. I didn't know why, but it occurred to me that it was probably for your protection. Skyfall had been burned down. I walked toward the chapel, my clothes wet and cold; I must have fought with someone or something. My gut told me you were in there. When I entered the chapel, the first thing I saw was a man standing before you. He must have been a couple inches taller than you. His hair not well cut, blond, but not a natural blond colour." James stopped telling her of his nightmare to take a breath.

 

Olivia didn't say a word. She simply listened to him as he told her about his nightmare. She felt him lift his head, he pulled back slightly to look in her eyes.

 

"You died in my arms, Olivia. I was too late. I failed you."

 

"It was only a nightmare. I'm here with you. I'm alive, James," she told him in a soft voice, before ducking her head to kiss him. The kiss started slowly, but rapidly deepened.

 

James pulled her with him has he lay back down again.

 

"I love you so much," James whispered against her lips.

 

"So do I, my love, so do I," Olivia told him, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

 

~*007*~

 

Cuddled in each other's arms, Olivia and James enjoyed the afterglow of their love-making.

 

"If that day should ever come, where you are unable to save me, I want you to know that I wouldn't blame you. Ever! You are the best agent I have. You always have been. I trust you with my life."

 

"Oliva, please don't."

 

"We all have to go one day, James," she said, while tracing circles with her fingers on his chest.

 

"I know. I just don't want to think about that when I'm with you," he told her.

 

"I don't like it either, but it will come," Olivia insisted.

 

Bond shifted so that his body was on top of hers, and he kissed her. He knew she was right, one day she would have to go, and he would be left behind, but he hoped that day would be in the far future.

 

Olivia tried to ignore the uneasiness that suddenly overtook her. The man that James had described in his nightmare, M was certain she knew him. Her agent hadn't told her anything about the stranger’s face, but something in her gut told her she knew him. Someone from her past would soon come back to haunt her. Tiago. But the man was dead, so how could it be, and yet something told her he was indeed the man 007 had seen in his nightmare.

 

James pulled back to look at her. "You all right? I lost you somewhere during our kiss."

 

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry," she said, placing her hand at the base of his neck, pulling him back for another kiss.

 

 

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
